world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092713katenate
09:08 -- abyssalArrow AA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 21:08 -- 09:08 AA: Hi. 09:09 AC: Hello 09:11 AA: I am initiating this conversation out of a certain curiosity. 09:11 AC: curiosity 09:11 AA: Have you been pestered recently by a strange group of people? 09:11 AC: about what? 09:11 AC: None so far 09:11 AC: as I recall 09:11 AA: Interesting. 09:12 AA: Oh. I am Kate, by the way. 09:12 AA: I am told I should introduce myself sooner. 09:12 AC: Called Nate 09:12 AC: pleasure 09:12 AA: Same to you. 09:12 AC: These strange people? 09:13 AA: Yes? 09:13 AC: What're they like? 09:13 AA: They have strange ways of typing and are quite obnoxious. 09:13 AA: They claim to be aliens from the future. 09:13 AC: ohh 09:13 AA: Think of this as a PSA. 09:13 AA: Personal Service Announcement. 09:13 AC: well, thanks 09:13 AC: for the heads up 09:14 AA: You are welcome. 09:14 AC: I'll have to pay attention 09:14 AC: keep my ear to the ground 09:14 AC: see what I can here 09:14 AC: *hear 09:14 AA: Hmm. Indeed. 09:14 AA: I prefer looking from the trees. 09:14 AC: But, aliens 09:14 AA: Yes. 09:15 AC: Trees are nice, 09:15 AC: great place for napping 09:16 AC: there are some 09:16 AC: strange people out there 09:16 AC: aren't there? 09:17 AA: Certainly. 09:17 AA: Makes me wonder where they come from. 09:17 AC: Mexico? 09:18 AC: They're aliens right? 09:18 AA: Hm. More like... 09:18 AA: France. 09:19 AC: That's 09:19 AC: pretty funny 09:19 AA: I like to think I have a sense of humor. 09:19 AC: Thinking about 09:19 AC: some alien with a big head 09:20 AC: and a beret 09:20 AC: eating a baguette 09:20 AA: And frog legs. 09:20 AC: being a pompous asshole 09:20 AA: With a mime in the background. 09:20 AC: and the Eiffle Tower 09:21 AA: Holding a eukelele. 09:21 AA: No wait. That's hawaiian. 09:21 AA: Accordian. 09:21 AC: maybe painting an alien Mona Lisa 09:21 AC: or something 09:22 AA: Was that french? 09:23 AC: Hell, if I know 09:23 AC: I'm no art 09:23 AA: Haha. 09:23 AA: Speaking of art, that reminds me. 09:23 AC: hmm? 09:23 AC: ? 09:23 AA: Also, coincidentally, speaking of french people. 09:23 AC: this 09:24 AC: sounds bad 09:24 AC: French is never 09:24 AC: a good thing 09:24 AA: My friend Beau mentioned something earlier. 09:24 AA: About a new game coming out. I want to know if she's pulling my leg or what have you. 09:24 AC: What'd that be 09:24 AC: I wouldn't much know 09:25 AC: about things like that 09:25 AA: Have you heard of SBurb? I think that was what she called it. Silly name for a game. 09:25 AC: not good signal in the woods 09:25 AC: Never heard of it 09:26 AA: Hmm. 09:26 AC: Hmm? 09:26 AA: I'm not much for games either. 09:26 AA: But I think I would have heard about something like this. 09:27 AA: I must be slipping. 09:27 AC: Can't pay attention 09:27 AC: to everything 09:27 AC: go mad doing that 09:28 AC: gotta just let something go 09:28 AC: *somethings 09:28 AA: Hmm. 09:28 AC: I mean 09:29 AC: whose gonna watch the watchers 09:29 AC: and all that kinda jazz 09:30 AA: The hwat? 09:30 AC: the watchers 09:31 AA: What*. 09:31 AC: or watchmen 09:31 AA: Hmmm. 09:31 AA: I have heard of the watchmen. 09:31 AC: I mix those up sometimes 09:32 AC: good book 09:32 AA: Do you like super heroes? 09:32 AC: maybe 09:32 AC: why? 09:32 AC: Yes 09:33 AA: I was curious. 09:33 AC: getting to be super strong 09:33 AC: or super fast 09:33 AC: who wouldn't want 09:33 AC: that 09:34 AA: Hmm. 09:34 AA: That would be exciting. 09:34 AC: sure would make bringing 09:34 AC: my kills home easier 09:35 AC: dragging a deer carcass 5 miles isn't fun 09:35 AA: You hunt? 09:36 AC: pretty much all day 09:36 AC: gotta bring home food somehow 09:36 AA: So do I, except when I'm done hunting I skin the kills and taxidermize them. 09:36 AC: what do you 09:36 AC: do with the 09:36 AC: meat? 09:36 AA: Cook it. 09:37 AC: Good 09:37 AA: It is wonderful. 09:37 AC: can't stand people who don't 09:37 AC: eat meat 09:37 AA: I know what you mean. 09:38 AA: There is nothing quite as wonderful as a freshly killed rabbit. 09:38 AC: always nice 09:38 AC: rabbit doesn't sell 09:38 AA: You sell your kills? 09:38 AC: at my Father's 09:39 AC: he's a butcher 09:39 AA: Interesting. 09:39 AA: My Mother eats most of my food. 09:39 AC: pretty much live in meat 09:39 AA: I have to kill often in order to keep her fed. 09:39 AC: that 09:39 AC: doesn't sound that bad 09:40 AC: at least it's fun 09:40 AA: It is. 09:40 AA: And I always have a reason to get more corpses. 09:40 AA: It does get annoying sometimes though. 09:40 AC: yeah 09:40 AA: She cannot cook to save her life. 09:40 AC: I've got 09:40 AC: huge piles of bones 09:40 AA: A few days ago she put a whole deer in a pot. 09:40 AC: in my backyard 09:41 AA: Before I skinned it. 09:41 AC: what? 09:41 AC: but that's 09:41 AC: still hairy 09:41 AA: I know. 09:41 AA: I know not what she was thinking. 09:41 AC: and the bones 09:42 AC: antlers do not taste good 09:42 AC: I know from experience 09:43 AA: No. 09:43 AA: But bones are nice. 09:43 AC: got so many bones 09:43 AA: It takes a certain level of skill, however, to leave the ligaments intact while removing the meat from the bones. 09:44 AC: s'true 09:44 AA: That way you can reskin it to make a realistic depiction. 09:44 AC: reskin 09:44 AC: ? 09:44 AA: For taxidermy. 09:44 AC: the meat? 09:44 AA: The body. 09:45 AC: sounds weird 09:45 AC: but cool 09:46 AA: It is what I do 09:46 AA: do.* 09:52 AA: It is a skill I picked up over many years of refinement. 09:52 AC: can see that 09:53 AC: spent years getting 09:53 AC: familiar with the woods 09:53 AC: else I'd have been 09:53 AC: long losr 09:53 AC: *lost 09:54 AA: Yes. It is important to know the lay of the land. 09:54 AA: I learned to climb trees so well because I got lost when I was about 9. 09:54 AA: I climbed to the tops to get a view back to my house. 09:54 AC: did something similar 09:55 AC: scept it was to escape 09:55 AC: from a bear 09:55 AA: A... bear...? 09:55 AC: yep 09:55 AA: That sounds... dangerous. 09:55 AC: tried shooting it 09:55 AC: in hindsight 09:56 AC: yes 09:56 AA: I also keep to the trees because... 09:56 AA: Bears can't climb trees. 09:56 AC: if they could 09:56 AC: well 09:57 AC: things would not 09:57 AC: have ended so well 09:57 AC: for me 09:57 AC: stupid bears 09:58 AA: They are quite... majestic. 09:58 AC: only from 20 feet 09:58 AC: in the air 09:58 AA: Indeed. 09:58 AC: and dead 09:59 AC: can't forget dead 10:00 AA: I've never killed one... 10:00 AC: they're not that hard 10:01 AC: just gotta keep shooting 'em 10:01 AC: in the head 10:01 AC: preferably 10:02 AA: Wow... 10:02 AA: You've killed one? 10:02 AC: yep 10:03 AC: the secret 10:03 AC: is to shoot it 10:03 AC: over and over again 10:03 AA: Unfortunately... Bows take too long to draw, and crossbows too long to reload. 10:04 AC: that's why I keep my shotgun 10:04 AC: close in hand 10:04 AC: I can respect 10:04 AC: going cowboys and indians though 10:05 AA: How about if we ever go hunting, I'll take the trees, you take the ground, and we can handle every bear that comes our way. 10:05 AC: fuck that 10:06 AC: I aint no bear bait 10:06 AA: I am not suggesting you be bait. 10:06 AA: I was merely inferring that a shotgun has a great deal more killing power up close. 10:06 AC: you know what else 10:06 AC: has a great deal of killing potential up close? 10:06 AC: bears 10:07 AA: I take your point. 10:07 AA: Well then. 10:07 AA: We will cross that bridge if and when we get there. 10:07 AC: yes? 10:07 AC: hopefully 10:07 AC: by trees 10:08 AC: in case of bears 10:08 AA: Agreed. 10:09 AA: Hmm. 10:09 AC: Hmm? x2 10:10 AA: I am talking to one of the trolls I mentioned earlier. Keep an eye on that Sburb game I mentioned. 10:10 AC: ok 10:10 AC: I'll go climb a treee 10:10 AC: *tree 10:10 AA: Sounds like a good play. 10:10 AA: plan.* 10:10 AC: see what I can see 10:11 AC: hopefully not bears 10:11 AA: I will cross my fingers for you. 10:11 AA: I must go, Nate. 10:11 AA: It was nice meeting you. 10:11 AC: Fuck 10:11 AC: this was a bad plan 10:11 AA: Hm? 10:12 AC: it's dark out 10:12 AC: and I'm up a tree 10:12 AA: Are you outside right now? 10:12 AA: Oh. 10:12 AC: I better get going 10:12 AA: Good luck. 10:12 AC: texting while climbing down 10:12 AC: is not a good idea 10:12 AA: No, it is not. 10:13 AC: goodbye 10:13 AA: Goodbye. 10:13 -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:13 --